Truth or Dare With the Professors!
by Cloverdog
Summary: The Headmaster of Hogwarts has mandated that his staff all get to know each other and bond, or just humiliate everyone and anyone, all depends on perspective. The coworkers have a bumpy ride ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! 2****nd**** story hope you like, this is slightly stereotypical plot and overused, but I like it and I hope you do too! Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter **

"Like hell we are!" Minerva shouted

"It'll be a good bonding experience for all of us, a way to get to know each other!" Dumbledore explained.

"Albus I trust you but this is mad!" Pomfrey Stated. Snape well Severus Snape was having a mental panic attack and didn't say anything. But if he was in a semi-sane mind at the time he would have been protesting it with all his might. Albus Dumbledore had mandated all of his staff to play a game, of utter humiliation. A game of truth or dare.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with it," Dumbledore began. Lupin looked at him and groaned in disappointment. "Now I expect everyone to be a good sport about this, and let this game begin, Madame Hooch, you can dare me or ask me a truth, everyone is charmed so they must perform or respond to their asker's wishes".

"Good God!" a teacher exclaimed.

"Okay Albus, truth or dare?" hooch asked.

Eyes twinkling Dumbledore said, "dare!"

"Hmmm" began hooch then a grin came across her face "I dare you to... Shave your beard and not let it regrow until 3 days are over!"

"What? NOO! My precious beard!" he cried.

"What were the words you told us Albus I think they were deal with it, so DEAL WITH IT!" mcgonnogal looked like she got some justice as she looked on in glee as her headmaster snipped off his beard with muggle scissors, all while sobbing dramatically and petting the strands of hair that were now in a disorderly pile on the floor.

Once realizing it was his turn to be the predator not the prey Albus turned to Flitwick and asked "Truth or dare?"

**I appreciate reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I really seem to enjoy funny fics with not much plot, which for the longest time I hated, but it's much easier for me to commit to something I enjoy writing that doesn't necessarily have a plot. I plan on extending this as far as I can where they will connect in a slightly vague way. Also I'd like to thank Solomon's Demise – part of this was created because of this wonderful person! : ) I am so ecstatic that people reviewed, I'd like to say thanks for all the people taking the time to review**

**Trudianavanlover**

"**hahahaha"**

**Lady Vonne. (Very sweet review thanks!)**

Flitwick looked like a deer caught in the headlights, eventually he mumbled out a "Truth".

Dumbledore grinned like a Cheshire cat asking a very rude question, "Why are you so freaking short?" Remus Lupin couldn't help but snort, only his boss would think of that. The master of charms gave his former student a look that implied shut the hell up, causing Remus to giggle slightly, until Albus cleared his throat looking pointedly at Flitwick reminding him to answer the question.

"Actually I feel uncomfortable answering that," He started. Dumbledore pointed to the sign he had conjured up with in neon rainbow letters the phrase that seemed to be the day's motto- DEAL WITH IT, and just to mess with him the letters started dancing. "The truth is… I'm a garden gnome! The great grandfather of the Weasley twins launched me out of their garden into the magical land of Oz where the great wizard gave me life and magic!" Flitwick quickly muttered.

Many gasped around the room and Dolores had simply clicked her tongue and asked "Sybil why didn't you predict this?" Seeing how Sybil had fainted some time during the game she obviously couldn't respond. "Pity, a divination teacher that can't predict anything and a nasty gnome as a teacher, I must have a conversation with this Oz wizard". Said Umbridge in a condescending tone. She made a few marks on a clipboard, pink bow bobbing on her head. Fliwick and Lupin both looked offended.

Minerva asked Dumbledore "Why is she here again?"

"I thought it would makes things more interesting!" He replied. McGonagall only glared at her least favorite Defense teacher.

"So who's next?" Flitwick questioned

"Anyone you want excluding me since I just asked you," responded Albus.

Flitwick began to speak, "Hmmm I choose…

Who shall it be? I take suggestions and reviews happily! And every teacher I can think of past and present will be in this so it's going to be a bit mix moshed. Thanks!


End file.
